Family Affairs
by kitkat2012
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story: 'Introducing Detective Swarek'. Sam, Andy, and the gang are working a case with Sam's cousin who is now working out of 15. How will the presence of Sam's family member influence everyone? If at all...
1. Chapter I

*** My apologies if you though this was an update. I am re-posting this story since the site had some issues and the previous post could not be found. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and put the story on alerts, unfortunately those reviews disappeared but I have read them.  
><strong>

**Here it is, Chapter I of 'Family Affairs' which is the sequel to 'Introducing Detective Swarek'. There are few references in this story to the previous one so I think that it's good if you've read it - it will provide some background.**

**It took a while to get this story out and I am still working on it but it finally got to the point where I was happy with the 1st chapter and it was 'publishable'. **

**I owe a tremendous THANK YOU to** sillygyrl8, without you this story would be without a title. **To SoWritten, margie311, and dreamer1978 who encouraged me to write even when I had no inspiration and got completely stuck. And to Nathy3 who is always supportive and encouraging.**

**I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I did... I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Family Affairs<em>**

_Chapter I_

* * *

><p>Walking into the squad room of 15 division, Luke noticed an unfamiliar woman's silhouette at the coffee station. He examined her closely. Under her navy blazer that was synched at the waist he noticed a gun holstered at the belt of her dark wash trouser jeans. She was wearing heels, which was uncommon for police women since they usually opted out for sensible footwear. He tried to take a look at her face but her wavy black hair was covering it as she was making her coffee. He came closer, curious. "Hello" he initiated a conversation with her.<p>

She turned around to face him. She was elegantly dressed; wearing what he figured was a ruffled cream blouse (he had heard the women around the division talk fashion sometimes, so he assumed that that's what it was) underneath her navy blazer. "Hello" she greeted him back.

At that point, she picked up her mug and circled it with both her hands, which is when he noticed her ring finger. _'Married',_ he though. His heart broke a little but there was nothing to do about it now. _'At least I saw it before acting on anything.'_

"Detective Porter, Lillian... Lill." She held her right hand out to shake his.

"Detective Callaghan, Luke." He shook her hand. "First day?"

"You could say so... I've been here a week ago to help with a case but now I'm officially working out of 15."

"Oh, I wasn't here so I hadn't had the pleasure." He smiled at her. "Homicide?"

"Well... I do a little bit of everything but my specialty is Special Victims."

"Kids, huh? Always a hard one..."

"Someone's got to do it." She shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

><p>Sam and Andy came into the squad room before parade. They noticed Lillian and Luke talking.<p>

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Sam groaned quietly.

Andy could not help but to find his reaction amusing. She knew he was truly upset and considering the current circumstances of their relationship, she just had to put things in perspective for him on the one hand. "Stop it Sam!" she said smiling at him. "They are both detectives working out of the same division... they were bound to meet eventually." But... she couldn't miss the opportunity to tease him a bit on the other hand.

"I know! Thank god she's already married so I don't have to worry about anything."

"God, Sam! Just relax, would you? You told me yourself – he's a good detective. And Lill... can't you just trust her? She's a big girl!" Andy was really amused at how much this innocent conversation between Luke and Lillian is getting to him.

"It's him I don't trust!" he grunted at her again.

"**I** have the right to say that, you don't." She tilted her head to the side as she said that and made a face of _'you're over reacting'_.

Suddenly... he realised what he said and what it might have made her feel. He took her by the hand to the side of the room, looked around to make sure that no one is listening to them or hearing their conversation. "Andy, I'm sorry. I didn't think... I didn't mean."

"Sam, I'm fine. It was a long time ago and I'm okay with everything now. I'm okay, I'm with you." She put her hand on his arm for reassurance and looked at him with her big doe eyes.

At that moment, he was like putty in her hands. He knew she was right but he wasn't happy with himself that he reminded both of them of that time. That time when she confirmed his suspicion of Luke's betrayal. That time when he left her alone and Nixon got his hands on her. That time, the only time, when he wasn't there for her.

"You are behaving like a grumpy old man." She slipped her arm around his. "C'mon grandpa... let's see if he figured out who she is yet. My bet is that once he finds out she's a 'Swarek', he'll back off regardless." She laughed and pulled Sam towards Lillian and Luke.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to 15!" Andy greeted Lillian as she put a hand on her shoulder.<p>

Lillian turned around to face Andy as she heard her voice. "Thank you." And the two hugged.

Luke wasn't surprised that they already knew each other. After all, Lillian did say that she was working a case in the division last week.

Sam could not stand the pleasantries anymore. "Detective, I see you've already met my cousin."

Luke's face fell immediately. _'Another Swarek'_ he though. _'How many are there?'_

"We haven't gotten that far in our chat, Sammy. Besides, that's not how I would like to start a conversation with a fellow cop: 'Hi, I'm Sam Swarek's cousin, will you love me or hate me?'" Lillian laughed.

It was no secret that the working relationship between Sam and Luke was strained for a while now. They weren't enemies but there was something there, of course. Sam was upset with Luke for hurting Andy and Luke was upset with Sam for being with Andy now. They both behaved professionally for the most part but there were some snapping moments on both their parts. Overall, they tried to keep their distance from each other and remain as professional as they could. That's why when an opportunity to work a joint case with York Regional Police came about, Luke took it and was absent from the division for about a month. He had the time to clear his head but knew that going back to work within 15 again will be challenging.

Sam, on the other hand, knew that despite all that happened, Luke had a major role in finding him when he was captured and tortured by Brennan. He was grateful for that. It was obvious that even when Luke found out that Andy was Candace, he listened to her, believed, and helped her with the case. Just as she believed him when Nixon resurfaced. Sam knew that eventually, their professional relationship will have to be mended but when he saw Luke talking to Lillian, he couldn't control himself and feelings of resentment resurfaced.

Before Sam or anyone else could say anything, Frank came out of his office. "Detective Porter, my office please." And went back in.

"Uh oh, duty calls, gotta go." Lillian then turned to Luke. "Detective, it was nice meeting you." And she went to Frank's office. Sam and Andy went towards the parade room while Luke went towards the detective's office.

* * *

><p>The parade room was buzzing. Andy was sitting with Traci, Chris, Gail, and Dov chatting about the day ahead. They all already knew about Lillian and the case that Andy worked with her a week ago but they have yet to meet her.<p>

Sam was with Oliver at the back of the room. "Damn, brother, you are in over your head." Oliver laughed at him.

"What?" Sam frowned in response.

"Well... between McNally, Lill and your eternal love for me, you'll hardly have time to focus on your own career."

"Are you sleep deprived again, buddy?" Sam mocked him. "Because you're not making any sense."

Oliver made a _'ha ha ha'_ face. "Funny. Sammy, seriously, what about Guns and Gangs?" Oliver asked quietly.

Sam lowered his voice as well. "After recent events, I'm happy where I am, doing what I'm doing, working with people I **trust**." He kept his eyes on Oliver and then looked towards Andy as he finished the sentence.

Oliver smiled at him and tapped his friend on the shoulder, part for agreement and part for reassurance. He was happy to know that in the near future his friend is not going anywhere.

Frank came into the parade room talking about current events and what the officers should keep an eye out on the streets. "And before you all go about your business, I have an introduction to make. Today is a very special day for 15 division. Why don't you give a warm welcome to the new member of the 15 family, and she is actually family to some of us..." Frank said as he winked at Sam. "Detective Lillian Porter."

People started clapping and it soon died down because Lillian did not step up to say hello and no one has seen her. Suddenly, the sound of heels was heard from a distance and it was coming closer as Lillian finally ran inside the parade room. "I'm here, hi everyone. Thank you, it's great to be here."

All eyes were on her and everyone started laughing. Oliver bumped Sam's shoulder while Sam was shaking his head at his cousin's antics.

"You're lucky I know why you're late, detective." Frank noted to Lillian. _'She's going to be a handful' _he thought to himself.

"Sorry, Sir." She smiled and lowered her head. She knew Frank for years, but he was her superior now and she showed him the respect he deserved.

"Daaaaaamn!" Dov whispered to Chris. It was his _'Damn, she's fine'_ voice.

"First, she's married to a T.A.C guy. Second, you have a girlfriend. Third, and more importantly, she's Swarek's cousin! Dude, do you have a death wish?" Chris brought Dov back to reality.

Frank took the opportunity to add something. "While on the subject, Detective Porter will be working a case with Detective Barber and we might need more bodies on this case so keep your ears open. Serve, protect and keep track of your time people!"

Lillian kept her head low because she knew the last part of Frank's 'serve and protect' speech was meant for her. Everyone started clearing out of the parade room except for Sam, Jerry, Lillian, Frank, Andy and Traci.

"You could always make an entrance, Lily." Sam laughed and everyone was smiling.

"Oh, stop it!" she grunted at him.

At that moment, Frank approached the group. "Hell of a way to start your first day, detective."

"Frank, don't you start with me too. When Inspector Burton from HQ called you, did hang up the phone on him?"

"No."

"Did you expect me to? No!" She answered her own question before he had the chance to. "If I have to choose to face the wrath of him or you... I choose you!" she pointed a finger at him to clear her point.

"Okay okay" Frank smiled. "I'll leave you to brief Jerry. Get me if you need anything." He finished the sentence as he left for his office.

"So I'm working another case with you, detective?" Jerry asked curiously.

"You've got a problem with that, detective? I thought we worked very well together the last time." Lillian teased him.

Jerry laughed. "Yes, we did."

Lillian turned to Traci since she was the only one in the room she has yet to meet. She reached her hand out to shake Traci's. "Hi, I'm Lill. It's nice to meet you..."

"Traci Nash... it's nice to meet you too, Detective Porter." Traci shook her hand.

"They all call me Lill." Lillian said while tilting her head and rolling her eyes towards the others. "So please feel free to do so too." She turned around to face everyone. "Jerry and I are going to get some initial information on the case and we might call you back from patrol if we need anything because as you've seen, HQ is involved so... all hands on deck probably."

As Lillian and Jerry went to the detective's office to review the case, Andy and Sam left for patrol and Traci went to the front desk since she was working desk duty that day.

* * *

><p>Out on patrol, Sam and Andy did not have an eventful morning. Mostly they were driving around the beat. There was a call for a domestic disturbance that turned out to be a simple misunderstanding. And then there was a call to a grocery store to separate two fighting costumers which ended with warnings for both parties. They now decided to head back to the Barn to finish up some paperwork so that they won't have to stay after shift.<p>

"You completely overreacted this morning, you know that, right?" Andy was determined to address the issues Sam had with Luke.

"Not this again, McNally." He grunt at her slightly, keeping his eyes on the road.

"All I'm saying is that you two have to work together. And I know that I'm to blame for this situation but you have to be the bigger man here."

"**You're **to blame?" he raised his voice. "So it's **your** fault **he** cheated on you?" He finally turned to look at her and she saw that anger in his eyes.

"No! I know it isn't! I mean... This whole situation is because of me. Because **I **was with him which you are mad about and now **I **am with you, which he is mad about."

"Andy," Before he could continue, she cut him off.

"All I'm asking you is to be the bigger man, for me. Please? He did help me and believed me when Brennan had you. We wouldn't have discovered the truth about Boyd without him."

Sam kept quiet. He knew Andy was right but he just couldn't get over the anger he felt towards Luke for cheating on her and hurting her.

While Sam gathered his thoughts, she remembered a conversation she had with Lillian this past weekend when her and Sam went over for dinner.

*****Flashback*****

Sam, Josh and Sasha were sitting in the family room watching a hockey game while Lillian and Andy were in the kitchen, waiting for the food to be ready and having a glass of wine in the meantime.

Lillian peaked into the family room out of the kitchen. "I swear, I don't know how it is that this child can sit still and watch hockey of all things but I can't for the life of me get her to watch some cartoons for more than 15 minutes."

Andy laughed. "Lill, she's beautiful."

"I know, right? She is! Blond curly hair, blue eyes and nose as cute as a button. Couldn't have engineered her better myself." Lillian laughed and a second later, the smile disappeared from her face and she sighed. "I didn't even think about kids until I met Josh, definitely didn't think that I'll be **that** lucky." She added while tilting her head towards the family room as cheers and roars from Sam and Josh were heard.

"Did you just know? About Josh? And a family?" Andy was curious.

From working together and already having some candid conversations, the women got to know each other and felt at ease together. Andy felt comfortable to ask and Lillian felt comfortable to answer.

Lillian knew how important Andy is to Sam, she have seen them together and was sure that sooner rather than later, Andy will become officially a part of the family. This... made it easy to build a friendship with her.

"Not at first. At first I was very hesitant and cautious. I didn't trust him completely – not because of him, because of me. I had a bad relationship before him which left me thinking that I'd rather be alone and happy or unhappy then... let someone in and hurt me." Lillian sighed again.

It was clear to Andy that thinking back to that time wasn't bringing any good memories for Lillian. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it all up."

"Oh, don't worry." Lillian gestured with her hand to dismiss Andy's concerns. "Now I can't help but think that if Robert hadn't cheated on me, I wouldn't be so happy today. It really helped me appreciate Josh and our life together more."

"Huh..." Andy said quietly. "I didn't even think about it like that."

"What do you mean?" Lillian was the one curious now. She couldn't help but notice that Andy's face changed. It changed when Lillian mentioned she was cheated on and she was able to tell in some way, Andy knew how that felt.

Andy peaked out of the kitchen to see if Sam was still in the family room and he was. Leaning back to face Lillian she told her briefly about her relationship with Luke and how he cheated on her with his ex a week before they were to get married. "I thought he was 'safe' and wouldn't hurt me..."

"Unlike Sammy?" Lillian interjected.

"That's what I thought at the time... I know better now. But it's such a mess because we all need to work together and... I just don't know what to do." Andy's voice was filled with frustration.

"Oooh..." Lillian understood where Andy is coming from. "He's working out of 15, huh? Yeah... that is tricky. Well..., I think we both know that Sammy will do anything for the people he loves and cares about but his pride is known to get the better of him sometimes."

Andy laughed. "That's an understatement."

"I think... he needs a little nudge, to say it delicately. Basically, you might need to work him a bit, maybe even guilt him into it slightly but not too obvious. He needs to see that you are at peace with what happened and happy with where you are now – with him. Once he sees that you have forgiven Luke, it will be easier for him to let it go too." Lillian looked at Andy but remembered to say something before Andy could answer her. "This will only work if you have really forgiven him, Andy."

"I have! I really have. I'm happy with Sam, more than I have ever been but I just can't stop blaming myself." She was surprised how fast she was able to open up to Lillian. _'Those Swareks' _she thought _'damn good listeners and get you to open up to them.'_ But then she realized that Lillian have opened up to her as well, tonight and earlier in the week so this conversation was a two way street.

"For what? For Luke cheating on you?" Lillian was looking for clarification.

"I guess..." Andy said as she lowered her head down.

Lillian could see the shame and guilt building up inside Andy. She peaked out to see if Sam and Josh were still watching the game and that Sasha is okay. She then leaned back into the kitchen, came closer to Andy, and said in a lowered voice. "Listen, what I learned from my relationship with Robert is that cheating is **not **about **you**, it's about the other person. Don't blame yourself and don't let it linger inside your soul. Let it go, look forward to what you have and be happy. After that... life has a way of sorting itself out."

"Surround yourself with people you love and trust, huh?" Andy reminded Lillian her words form earlier in the week.

"Yeah, that's the key!" Lillian smiled a big smile at Andy and nodded her head. It was clear that their previous conversation had stayed with Andy and Lillian took that to heart.

The oven's timer went on and Lillian yelled out of the kitchen "Wrap it up people, the food is ready."

"Coming..." Sam and Josh answered simultaneously.

*****End of Flashback*****

Looking at Sam trying to figure out what to answer, Andy decided that maybe one more nail in this coffin will do the trick. She decided to repeat what she had told him earlier at the Barn. She looked at him, gave him a cheeky smile, put her hand on his thigh and said in a soft voice which she usually saved for when they were alone in the bedroom. "For what it's worth, I'm okay with everything now. I'm with you, I'm butt crazy in-love with you and I am very happy."

Sam's face turned soft, he couldn't protest against her anymore. He looked at her with an _'I know what you're up to' _face. "I'll give it some thought, okay?" It was his way of agreeing with her without actually saying the words. Otherwise, she'll have that smile on her face...

Andy smiled a huge grin at Sam. It was that same one that appeared on her face whenever she got her way or when she won an argument. And this... this was definitely a triumphant moment.

'_That's the one!'_ he thought and chuckled to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So what do you think, feel, love, like, don't like? As always, feedback is appreciated beyond words. Reviews are welcomed and loved.  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for their kind words, support, reviews and alerts. It encouraged me greatly and warmed my heart. I'm glad that you are liking this story and I hope you like where it is going.**

_**I want to thank Nathy3 and Sillygyrl8 for their help and support with this chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. Wish I did, though.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter II<em>

* * *

><p>When at the Barn, Andy went to say hi to Traci at the front desk and Sam went to talk to Oliver who was standing at the coffee station. On his way over towards him, Sam scanned the squad room, the detective's office and even took a look at Frank's office. He was curious to see where Lillian is and how her first day, and her first case is going.<p>

"Looking for our new power couple, Sammy?" Oliver chuckled towards Sam when he noticed him scanning the room.

"What?" Sam was confused.

"Jerry and Lill can actually give you and McNally a run for your money, minus the romance, of course!"

"What is with you today? Did you hit your head?"

"I'm serious, Sammy. They worked very well together on the Roe case and apparently Inspector Burton asked for Jerry and Lill specifically to handle this case."

"Well, we know Jerry's good and Lily's good – we worked with her already so they'll do a great job at it. Where are they, anyway?"

"Interview rooms for the past hour or so, talking to some hoity-toity couple." Oliver licked the coffee stirring stick when suddenly he heard a voice behind him.

"That's not nice!"

Oliver turned slowly around and gave Lillian a guilty look.

'_He's been probably giving one of those to Zoe for years'_. She thought.

"Sammy! You could have warned me that she's here!"

"And miss the expression on your face? Not a chance!" Sam laughed.

"Just because they're rich, doesn't mean they don't have problems, Ollie. Besides, where's that big heart of yours that I have missed so much?" she gave him a cheeky look.

He smiled right back at her. "Buried!" he declared. "Under many** many** years on the job."

"I don't believe that for a minute!" Lillian declared teasingly.

Jerry came over to join the group and to make himself another well deserved cup of coffee.

"So... what's the whole fuss about?" Sam was curious to know.

While preparing his coffee and without glancing back at him, Jerry answered. "Looks like an adoption scheme with some extortion on the side." He then turned to Lillian. "What do you think about this whole thing?"

Lillian shrugged her shoulders. "My gut tells me... I believe them. What about you?" she looked back at Jerry.

"Yeah, me too. There's no **apparent** reason for them to lie. I guess we should check it out." He finished preparing his coffee. "You want to get a team together?"

"I guess we should. I have a feeling Inspector Burton will be calling to check up on us so we should get some answers and some more hands on deck to..."

Before she could finish her sentence, a voice over the PA system was heard. "Detective Barber, HQ on line 1. Detective Barber, HQ on line 1." Jerry looked at Lillian with a _'you just jinxed us'_ face.

She sighed in return. "Don't say it...please..." She let some air out again. "Go talk to him and I'll get a team together." She turned around to face Oliver and Sam. They were both grinning at her."Shut up!" She shook her head with amused annoyance and they couldn't help but laugh at her. "Parade room, 10 minutes!" She ordered them with a smirk. "Sammy, get McNally and Nash. Oliver, get me someone who's good with computers please." She turned around to leave.

Sam and Oliver remained standing at the coffee station for a while. They exchanged amused looks and left to get the others.

* * *

><p>Oliver and Dov entered the parade room last after everyone gathered in there, chatting. Frank was there as well; after all, having an inspector from HQ hovering over the investigation, he couldn't afford not to be in the loop and on top of things.<p>

Jerry and Lillian were standing next to two boards that were already set up with a sketch of a young woman of about 20 years of age with long hair. Also, there were pictures of two men and one of a woman.

"Okay, so here is what we have." Jerry started talking. "So, as you could all gather, Inspector Burton from HQ called and he had requested that we check something out." He continued to tell everyone that Inspector Burton has requested to check into a possible adoption scheme that involved a close friend of his and his wife – Liam and Carol Gallagher whose photos were on the board. As Jerry pointed to the two photos, everyone could see that the woman seemed to be in her late 30's and younger than the man in the next picture who was probably in his mid 40's. The woman, now known to everyone as Carol Gallagher, had light coloured skin, blue soft eyes and brown short hair that fell across her face, covering soft facial features. The features of the man on the next picture, Liam Gallagher, revealed a bit more life experience. Bags of light skin found their place under his bright blue eyes and his black hair had already started to go slightly grey.

Jerry continued to tell everyone that the couple were adopting an infant from a young mother whose sketch was pinned on the board. The girl was known to the couple as Casey Moore. She was a first year student at the University of Toronto. The Gallaghers paid for her university education, living costs and all other expenses including private prenatal care. They have met her only several times in the beginning of the pregnancy and were certain that a connection had been established. However, as time approached closer towards the delivery, things had taken a turn for the worst.

"They were working with a lawyer, Richard Price."Lillian continued and pointed to the second picture of a male party. Richard Price had a distinguished look to him, just like any high priced lawyer you would come across. His piercing green eyes seemed to be able to pierce right through a person. That was evident even from the photo. Lillian told everyone that right around the estimated date of delivery, the lawyer contacted the Gallaghers and indicated that the young woman had possibly changed her mind and would like to keep the baby. But... he implied that she could be persuaded to change her mind back for a certain incentive. "Basically, the girl, the lawyer or both wanted a cash payment of $100,000 which they got. But there has been no word since and Mr. Price refuses to release the information about the girl to the Gallaghers at which point they turned to Inspector Burton for help. So... we need to find everything out about **everyone **involved before we can proceed so that we can get a clearer picture of the situation." Lillian pointed out. "I know that we have Inspector Burton hovering over this case. But... please don't let it influence your work. We do our job and we take this case where it leads us, okay?" Lillian and Jerry looked at Frank for confirmation. They didn't have to wait long until they got it and everyone nodded their head in agreement simultaneously.

"Okay so... Nash" Jerry began to distribute assignments "we need a full background check on our couple here, including financials. We have their permission to look at anything we need, so see what you can find on them – we need everything. Epstein, you are on our Mr. Price – anything you can dig up – phone records, financials, connections, properties. McNally, take this sketch and start looking through university and college student records – pay attention to names as well since the girl maybe using a fake one. Check every university around the GTA but start locally with UofT and grab Diaz and Peck to help you. We need to move this thing along. Go." Traci, Dov, and Andy left the room as Frank, Sam, and Oliver came to talk to Lillian and Jerry.

"So what are you thinking?" Frank questioned Lillian and Jerry.

"Hard to tell, we don't even know who the bad guy is here but... my gut tells me that the lawyer has a hand here. Sammy..." Jerry turned to him. "See if you can find anything out about this guy through your CIs on the street, discreetly, please..."

"And Ollie..." Lillian continued. "The Gallaghers gave us a name of another couple who have adopted successfully through Mr. Price, Michelle and Austin Kelly. Could you please go over and talk to them, see if there were any bumps on the road to adoption. Here is their information." She gave him a piece of paper. "Oh... and take a copy of the sketch with you, just in case. We might get lucky." Jerry added. Oliver left the room with Sam after that.

"I want to be updated, regularly." Frank said firmly and left for his office.

Jerry and Lillian looked at each other, making a _'ooo scary'_ face and left for their office to review the information they got from the Gallaghers during the interview.

* * *

><p>Sam had been on the phone for the longest time with some police connections and CIs that might help shed light on who Mr. Price was and if he had any connections to crime. He had some leads and some names that he needed to check out so when he walked into the squad room, he was surprised to find Lillian sitting at a computer across from Andy, looking at class pictures and student registries. As he approached, he caught Andy's eyes as they were lifted from the computer screen for a moment. She shook her head at him as if to say <em>'look at her, doing the job of a rookie'<em>. Sam smiled and gestured Andy to be quiet. He noticed a bowl of Cheerios sitting next to Lillian, she seemed like she was totally concentrating and completely oblivious to his presence behind her. He tried creeping up slowly while Andy tried to look busy at her computer but could not keep herself from observing the scene that was about to unfold before her. Sam came closer to Lillian and reached his hand into the bowl to steal some Cheerios when he felt a slap on his hand before he could actually grab some.

"You know better than to do that!" Lillian stated firmly.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. That trick always worked when she was young. "First, ow! Second, is it **that** bad?"

"Worse!" Lillian finally faced him making a discouraged face.

Andy's snort at the sight in front of her could be heard across the room. "What's the matter?"

"So this one here..." Sam started answering Andy while putting his hand on Lillian's shoulder. "When something didn't work out or she had a hard time with something, would always turn to a bowl of Cheerios. That's how you'd know she's in trouble." He then turned to look at Lillian. "Still have the habits of a 6 year old, I see..."

"Shut up, Sammy. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, you keep telling people my secrets, I'll have nothing to share and then I'll have to start spilling the beans on you! I bet people around here are willing to pay some good money for some Swarek family stories, hmm?" she smirked at him.

"I'll pay!" Andy exclaimed all bright eyed and excited.

Sam smiled but kept looking at Lillian. Then, his smile disappeared quickly. He tried to stare her down. "You wouldn't!" He dared her.

"Try me!" She stared right back at him, not backing down.

Andy kept switching her gaze from Sam to Lillian and back again. She could tell that the situation was getting dangerously serious but just couldn't bring herself to look away. Besides, Lill might actually let something slip and that... that would just be the** Best. Thing. Ever**!

Sam smiled and decided to change the subject before Lillian would actually act on her threat. "What are you doing looking at these anyways? Where are Diaz and Peck? Weren't they supposed to help McNally?"

"I sent them for food. They were sitting in front of the computers close to two hours so I decided to give them a break, take over for a bit. Burton called again... and I figured that I'll make myself useful while Diaz and Peck are out so that we won't lose any time. Damn it! Where. Is. This. Girl? It's like she fell off the face of the earth!" Lillian sighed and covered her face with her hands to hide from everything, everyone and to hide her discouragement form her coworkers.

"Lill, we're not done yet! Once Chris and Gail come back and we'll get Dov on the computer, we'll have it all going much faster. Some more set of eyes will do the trick." Andy tried to encourage her.

Still sitting, covering her face, Lillian released another breath and Andy could tell that she wasn't all that convinced.

Sam winked at Andy, thankful for her attempt. Seeing as it wasn't so successful, he decided to make one himself. "Hey, you know what?" he put his hand on Lillian's shoulder again; his voice had a mischievous tone to it.

Lillian sighed again. But this time it was a different sigh, more of _'not this again' _sigh than a discouraged one. "What?" she raised her head from resting on her hands and turned to look at him. His eyes sparkled so much; they could light up the entire room, she smiled. "What are you going to do? Try the ham-bulance joke on me?"

A snort came from across the desk. Andy couldn't control herself and followed it up with laughter.

Lillian turned to look at her, realizing that Andy knew something about it. "Oh... so you're familiar with that one I see..."

Andy nodded her head in confirmation, still unable to actually form any words due to uncontrollable laughter.

"Do you know that he tried that one on me for the first time when I was 6? You know what it feels like to discover that you are cooler than your older cousin? At **6**?"

"Hey!" Sam protested. "It worked! Didn't it?"

"Yeah... it did." Lillian burst into laughter along with Andy. "Still does!" she smiled at him. "But I'm still cooler than you, though!" she pointed out before turning her head towards Chris and Gail who had returned with pizza and take out containers.

Sam looked at Andy with a funny shocked face. _'No she isn't'_ he mouthed at her.

"Okay people, food's here! Let's go eat." Dov called them out as he passed by them on his way to the parade room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **This chapter is lacking a bit of interaction between our favorite couple and there will probably be chapters in the future that won't focus on Sam and Andy so much as well, I'm sorry for that. However, I hope it won't deter you from following this story since the end result is always Sandy or McSwarek - whichever you like ;). I wanted to shed a little light on both of them separately but still relate to their relationship - I hope it makes sense because this is the best way I can explain it. With that said - I want to make sure that when I write Sandy (or McSwarek) I do them both justice and I will do my best at that.** **

**As always, please let me know what you think, what you liked/ didn't like, loved/ didn't love and so on. Any ideas that you might have - send them my way - I am taking everything into account.**


End file.
